


Midnight In Paradise

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo and Dee go on their first proper vacation as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Midnight on a beach,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo could scarcely believe it. Here they were, far from New York, walking along a tropical beach in the moonlight, the soft susurrus of surf against the white sand the only sound. They’d rented a cabana on the beach for this, their first proper vacation as a couple. Dee had said he wanted them to do things right, especially after the last time they’d been on vacation outside the US. Thinking back to their ill-fated trip to England back when they’d first started working together, Ryo had to admit his partner had a point.

They’d arrived at their little piece of paradise just a few short hours ago, long enough to unpack, change into shorts and t-shirts, get a fantastic meal at a restaurant just down the coast, and return to what was to be their home for the next two weeks.

“I can’t believe we’re really here, I keep thinking I must be dreaming,” Ryo said softly, unwilling to disturb the sense of peace and serenity that suffused everything. Then he yelped and jumped back. “OW! What did you pinch me for?” Ryo glared at Dee, rubbing his butt with one hand.

“Just thought I’d prove to ya that you’re not dreaming,” Dee replied with a cheeky grin.

“Bastard, I’ll get you for that,” Ryo laughed, lunging at Dee, who took off at a floundering run down the beach, with Ryo in hot pursuit, stumbling on the shifting surface until they reached the wet sand along the shoreline. There they could both pick up speed, running flat out, overcome by sheer exuberance, racing each other until they finally ran out of breath and stopped, breathing hard, little ripples of cool water breaking over their bare feet. 

Dee reached for Ryo’s hand, pulling him in close and kissing him, slow and deep. Ryo wound his arms around his lover, kissing him back, one hand tangling in Dee’s thick, black hair, the other caressing the back of his neck, sending pleasurable shivers down Dee’s spine. When they finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, breathing deeply of the salty sea air and smiling, relaxed and content.

“Two weeks,” Dee sighed happily. “Two whole weeks of just you and me, the sun, the sand and the sea. No work, no rugrats, no JJ, no interruptions. Sounds pretty damned good, doesn’t it?”

“Sounds perfect,” Ryo agreed. “Come on, it’s been a long day, let’s head back to our beach house; there’s ice and fruit juice in the refrigerator, and a king-sized bed with a view of the ocean waiting for us.”

“Good idea; cold drinks and hot sex, definitely has potential.” Dee winked at Ryo.

Fingers entwined, shoulders brushing, they strolled slowly back along a beach turned to silver by moonlight, the incoming tide lapping gently at their bare feet. There was no need to hurry, nowhere they had to be in the morning; they could take all the time they wanted because for now, they had all the time in the world.

The End


End file.
